


One Last Time

by Airmid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airmid/pseuds/Airmid
Summary: He had come back here to die after all.
“I want something from you first,” a voice whispered across his ear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and it's just been sitting around taking up precious space. In all honesty I would have rather seen Lucifer dry humping a table then that angsty deconstruction of his character they were trying to do that turned him into a petulant twat for Hammer of the Gods
> 
> *cough*
> 
> So uh, hope you enjoy despite the lack of tables being humped. :)

Gabriel knew what was to come next, he braced for the pain as there had been no other ending to this. His brother had his blade in hand, he had seen him take it from the clone and all that was left was for it to enter his heart and the tearing apart of his grace.

Instead, he felt Lucifer pull him up against him from behind, blade still in one hand while the other pushed hard against his chest. It was in that moment he knew how obvious his intentions had been.

He had come back here to die after all.

“I want something from you first,” a voice whispered across his ear.

“Take what you like,” as he made no attempt to hide the bitter bite.

The hand on his chest tightened and it felt hard to breathe even when he knew his lungs needed no air to draw in. There was pain for a moment then the crushing sensation was gone, his blade once again at home in his grace.

“Only temporary, in case you change your mind on who is to die tonight.”

Gabriel swallowed. He was still there, complete, intact and unharmed. Only it would not respond to his call to fight, to fly, to do anything except swirl helpless within this cage of mortality.

He felt a hand on the inside of his thigh as a mouth sucked a brutal bruise at the base of his neck and he let out a small broken sound.

“Please, not here.”

There was the sensation, a small nod, then they were somewhere else. His eyes opened and saw what remained of an ancient forest stretched before him. The ground whispered of secrets long forgotten, of sights and acts preformed upon her soil and soaked into her earth. He knew this place well.

“Remember when we came here before? Before everything crumbled into dust.”

“Yes.”

The hand on his thigh was stroking now, and he wanted so badly to go back to those times when civilizations had been a dream and they had borrowed vessels to enjoy the sensations given to these creatures of flesh. This shared communion between them of skin and grace.

His clothes were gone and he felt that mouth against him again as the hand above his heart splayed open and held him fast. He felt the need pressing in behind him, something desperately forgotten and always pleading.

“Please beloved, one last time.”

Gabriel didn’t even realize he had slipped into Enochian as he whispered it and drew a low sound where that mouth formed against this body. Those lips found his own and he felt like he was drowning in cold and there was nothing he wanted more, opening his mouth wider. Letting it all in, pushing back some against the body behind him, feeling it shudder.

He was laid down upon the earth and it felt warm beneath him, the grass not yet covered with the dew that comes in the predawn hours. His beloved above him, straddling him and he reached out his hands to see the pleasure his touch brought. To see the shudder, the tremor of lust, the adoration in those dark eyes. No matter what body they were forced to borrow or create, he would know how to touch.

Tonight though he couldn’t wait as long. He couldn’t stand to not have completion when it was so close after all these long millennia and he opened his legs more, placing his feet on either side of his beloved’s thighs.

“Anxious are we?”

“We’ve waited so long.”

There was a small laugh against his mouth, the chill of the body against his own from that startling grace, one final push against his skin before his beloved leaned back.

He let out a cry when he was entered, union of all that they were cold and heat and just the sheer lust of these forms. Lips against his again and he kissed them without hesitation. The sensation of being filled and he knew when his mouth was not busy with his beloved’s he was stringing together words, spilling from a vault he had locked up an eternity ago.

Words like love and always.

When he came he felt a white haze of bliss surround him, the sensation of floating and Gabriel bathed in the sensation of that cold devotion. It took only a moment longer for his lover to join him and he heard his voice sing again since those cage doors snapped shut, condemning them both to isolation. It wasn’t as pure as it had been, muddied by rage and pain and grief but it was still clear and his own joined it for the seconds it rang out.

“You want to put me back.”

There was no anger in that statement, just a terrible sorrow as that head rested on his chest.

“I would go with you this time. I should have gone with you before.”

“I can’t ask that of you.”

“I would still go.”

They laid there quietly for a while, amongst the secrets of nature and old magic as Gabriel lazily traced sigils into the back under his fingertips.

“Michael will not give up. Especially if you go with me.”

“I know.”

There really seemed no other answer then the one he had been prepared to give earlier. He couldn’t survive another separation, it would break him.

“Perhaps we will find a way to end together eventually,” Lucifer’s voice pushed against those fractures splitting him. The ones formed an eon ago and always, always fresh.

“Please –“

But Gabriel found himself alone, the bindings on him released as he lay there panting, willing himself to lock it all away. To push it down so far that he would never find this again and maybe perhaps survive under the guise of Loki for a while longer.

The battle was coming soon and he knew it would be over finally.

Gabriel allowed Loki to slide into place fully and smirked at the sight of the moon over head watching him mournfully.

He could pretend one last time.


End file.
